


body 2 body

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: With Ueda’s new hairstyle, everyone suddenly seems to have realized how good he looks, and Koyama is no exception. But for him, it’s just confirming what he already knew.





	body 2 body

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for cotton candy bingo (body language).

_Boys on the Run_ is everyone’s favorite drama this season, including within Johnny’s Jimusho. Maruyama Ryuhei is practically the celebrity amongst celebrities as he walks down the halls, shaking hands and grinning at all of the attention from not only his juniors, but impressed seniors as well. You would think he had just been elected Prime Minister or something, with Ueda Tatsuya as his right-hand man.

(Someone actually made this comparison once, and Ueda pointed out what Maruyama’s character _does_ with his right hand and went on to say that they’re not that close.)

Ueda, however, has suddenly invoked fear into everyone around him. They all knew that he could box, but even after all this time they still saw the awkward-looking Gackt wannabe who saw fairies. It didn’t help that his last two drama roles were basically typecasting him as a dumb airhead. This role, where he actually gets to play an egotistical douchebag, is just what he needed to break out of that mold and show the world who Ueda Tatsuya is—or, more aptly, who he is _not_.

“Ueda-kun cut his hair again,” Massu says as Koyama walks into their meeting room. His voice almost sounds dreamy. “Short hair really suits him, don’t you think?”

“I didn’t know you were watching their drama,” Koyama stealthily shifts the topic.

“Are you kidding?” Massu exclaims. “I don’t miss it. I laugh so hard that my sides hurt, and one time I actually fell off my couch.”

“Maru-chan says it’s a lot of fun,” Shige points out, because he likes to remind everyone that he’s _girlfriends_ with Maruyama at every opportunity. “The cast is very relaxed and there are a lot of dirty jokes.”

“I want to do a sexually-charged drama, too,” whines Tegoshi with a pout.

Koyama doesn’t have the heart to tell him that the closest he could probably get is BL movies. “I think our photoshoots are sexual enough,” is all he says.

“Our photoshoots are fanservice,” Tegoshi argues. “Not the same.”

“Tegoshi is filthy enough on his own,’ Massu points out. “If he actually had to act that way with another person, it would probably only be available in the AV store.”

Tegoshi grins. “Thanks, Massu!”

“Not exactly a compliment,” Massu mutters under his breath, but Tegoshi ignores him.

“Ueda’s hair looks really good though,” Shige goes on. “He should keep it like that.”

“You know, that’s the exact same haircut Nakamaru-kun and I had during _Rescue_ ,” Massu points out. “All you told me then was that it looked weird.”

“It did look weird,” Tegoshi tells him. “The difference is that you and Nakamaru-kun are, well, _you_ , while Ueda actually has sex appeal.”

“ _Ouch_ ,” Shige says to Massu, who just rolls his eyes.

Meanwhile, Koyama is eyeing their youngest member like he’s about to steal his ice cream. “Since when are you into guys, Tegoshi?”

Tegoshi shrugs. “I keep my options open. I heard that Ueda-kun does, too, though he’s much pickier than me.”

“Hookers are pickier than you,” Massu comments.

Again, Tegoshi ignores him. “Maybe I’ll try after all. I’m perfect, so naturally I should be his type.”

“That’s a bad idea,” Koyama speaks up, grasping at straws for a good enough reason to prevent this from happening. “You shouldn’t dip your pen in the company ink.”

“Kei-chan,” Tegoshi says slowly, giving Koyama that look that makes him feel like Tegoshi can see right into his head. “Do _you_ have a thing for Ueda-kun?”

“I most certainly do not,” Koyama answers. “I just don’t think it’s right to have those kinds of relationships within the agency.”

“Who said anything about a relationship?” Tegoshi winks. “Anything longer than a couple hook-ups is really a hassle, isn’t it?”

Massu shakes his head and Shige looks moderately violated. Koyama just sighs in defeat. “Just don’t cause any riffs between our groups.”

“Yes, Leader,” Tegoshi replies cutely, giving Koyama a big grin, and Koyama can’t remember why he’d tried to talk to Tegoshi out of this to begin with.

*

The next time they meet, Tegoshi looks upset and indignant. Koyama expects the worst and finds that he’s pleased about it, and not just because it would prevent any wars with KAT-TUN.

“I told you he wouldn’t go for it,” Massu says, seeming to take great joy in being right. “Nakamaru-kun told me that Ueda had even turned _him_ down, and they’re practically best friends.”

“Maybe that’s why,” Tegoshi snaps back. “Sex can ruin a friendship just like that, but I hardly know the guy. I’m the ideal one night stand!”

“I wouldn’t brag about that,” Shige says, but Tegoshi just huffs.

“You didn’t do anything too damaging, did you?” Koyama asks with a cringe. The last thing he wanted to do was go to Ueda and apologize on behalf of his group.

“I don’t think so,” Tegoshi answers. “I just pulled him aside and asked if we could go out. I made it _very clear_ what I wanted from him.”

Koyama drops his head into his hands. Tegoshi is really the most tactless person he knows. Already he’s penciling ‘apologize to Ueda’ into his mental planner. He figures he should wait a few days, until the initial shock wears off; after watching him as Ando-kun, he’s not entirely certain that Ueda won’t punch him in the face.

*

Concert preparations take up enough of Koyama’s time, to the point where he almost forgets that he’s supposed to intentionally cross paths with KAT-TUN. He manages to do it after their last meeting before rehearsals start, when he makes a special trip to the Jimusho.

“Koyama-kun!” Nakamaru greets him first, followed by the other members. “What brings you here?”

“A word with Ueda-kun, if I could,” Koyama answers, trying to sound strong and leader-like, but he has a feeling it comes out very timid and anxious.

The other members look pointedly at Ueda, who shrugs and gets to his feet. Seeing him close up like this, Koyama can see why everyone’s so fixated on his new haircut, though Koyama thinks his eyes look the same no matter what’s on top of his head.

“Koyama-kun?” Ueda says gently, and Koyama shakes himself back to reality. “Shall we go into the hallway, or do you want to talk about it here?”

“Oh, hallway,” Koyama answers quickly.

Now the other members of KAT-TUN look interested, and Koyama tries not to let them intimidate him as he leads Ueda out of the room. Once they’re alone, Koyama clears his throat as Ueda looks at him expectantly.

“About Tegoshi…” Koyama starts, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth.

Ueda’s face breaks out into a grin. “Is that what this is about? Are you trying to hook me up with him?”

“No, no,” Koyama rushes to say. “I wanted to apologize for his behavior. He’s not exactly the most subtle.”

“I’ll definitely agree with that,” Ueda replies. “But, honestly, it’s fine. I’ve come to expect it by now, really.”

“Expect it?” Koyama questions.

Ueda looks from side to side, ensuring their privacy before lowering his voice. “Ever since that drama has started airing, nearly everyone I know has tried to throw themselves at me.”

A surge of anger soars through Koyama, though he doesn’t exactly know why. “How awful.”

“It’s flattering, actually,” Ueda says. “I would have cut my hair five years ago if I had known it would have this effect.”

“Ah, okay.” Koyama nods a little too hard, forcing a smile. “If you’re not bothered, then I guess everything is fine. I’ll be going now. Good luck with KAT-TUN.”

He starts to turn and walk away, but Ueda’s voice stops him. “Koyama-kun?”

“Yes?” Koyama asks, slowly spinning on his heel to face the other man again.

“Are you okay?” Ueda asks, looking concerned.

“Fine,” Koyama insists, making his face smile bigger. “Just about to go on our tour, you know. Lots of things to do.”

“Do you have room in your schedule to meet me for a late dinner?” Ueda asks, and Koyama feels like he should clean out his ears, because he couldn’t possibly have heard what he thought he did. “Any kind of food you like—I’m easy.”

Koyama’s blood runs hot at the alternate meaning of that declaration, but all he does is nod and check his mental planner. “I’m free tonight, actually. Tomorrow starts all-day rehearsals.”

“Great,” Ueda says, his eyes sparkling. “We’ll be done in a few hours or so, so just text me where you want to meet and I’ll be there.”

“Um,” Koyama says slowly, reaching for his phone. “I don’t have your number.”

Ueda just laughs and holds his hand out for the phone. Koyama gives it to him and watches as Ueda punches in his name and number. “There,” he says, presenting Koyama with the device. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Okay,” Koyama replies, feeling a bit in a daze as Ueda flashes him another grin before heading back into their meeting room. He wonders what Ueda is telling them, or if he’s keeping it to himself. Koyama’s not sure what’s more humiliating—taking responsibility for Tegoshi’s promiscuity, or being so flustered over accepting what is definitely not a date with the man whom everyone else wants.

*

“You’re worse than a woman,” Shige says while Koyama digs deep in his closet. “Also, you’re a hypocrite. You told Tegoshi not to sleep around the agency and look at you.”

“I’m not sleeping with him,” Koyama mutters. “We’re just having dinner.”

Shige rolls his eyes. “That’s what they all say, and then they end up pregnant.”

“Trust me, nobody is ending up pregnant in this arrangement,” Koyama says as he emerges with a sleeveless purple shirt. “What do you think?”

“Gay,” Shige replies, and it’s only okay for him to say that because he’s been with men his whole life. “If that’s the look you’re going for, then great.”

Defeated, Koyama flops face-down on his bed and pokes Shige in the arm. “You pick something out then.”

“What is this, Queer Eye for the Bi-Curious?” Shige complains, but he gets up and roots around in Koyama’s closet anyway. “What even prompted him to ask you out? You were just apologizing for Tegoshi, right? Apologies aren’t that sexy, though I suppose they could be if you’re on your knees.”

Koyama shakes his head at the images that fill his mind from that statement. “I didn’t even bow my head. He didn’t give me a chance to. Just said it was flattering to have everyone fall at his feet and in his next breath he was inviting me to dinner.”

“What were you _doing_?” Shige asks as he just tosses hanger after hanger on Koyama’s back. “Maybe you were exuding pheromones without even trying.”

“Pheromones?” Koyama repeats into his bedspread. “I was nervous as fuck, being that close to him.”

Shige chuckles. “You’ve got it bad. I’ll be mad at you later for never telling me about your gay crush.”

“I didn’t know I had one,” Koyama says honestly. “Until other people started looking at him that way, then I got really…jealous.”

“That’s so cute,” Shige says, and Koyama throws a pillow at him. “Stop being a brat and try on these combinations I laid out. We still have to do your hair.”

An hour later, he’s wearing his best jeans and a button-down shirt, feeling like he’s getting ready to go fix computers or something. He doesn’t feel sexy at all, even when Shige gives his hair some volume.

“Get it, Kei,” Shige encourages as they leave Koyama’s place and split up, and Koyama’s heart beats wildly with every step he takes.

*

Ueda in street clothes isn’t much different than Ueda on stage, though there’s a substantial lack of sparkles and feathers. He’s wearing a hat and sunglasses with a regular T-shirt and cargo capris, already seated at the café table when Koyama arrives.

“Sorry, I’m late,” he says, trying to take a seat without knocking everything over.

“I just got here,” Ueda replies dismissively, and Koyama can feel those eyes on him even with the tinted glass in-between. “I’ve never been here before—what’s good?”

Koyama studies the menu and lists a few dishes he likes, pleased when Ueda chooses one of them to give the waiter when he comes to take their order. They’re sitting across from each other, outside where there’s a lot of background noise, and it makes the silence more comfortable.

“So, what do you think?” Ueda asks, and Koyama’s suddenly plagued with the possibility that Ueda had been talking and he just wasn’t listening.

“About what?” Koyama asks.

“My hair,” Ueda answers. “Everyone has commented on it except you. Well, maybe ‘comment’ isn’t the right word…”

“It’s fine,” Koyama says quickly. “I mean, it’s always fine, so this cut doesn’t particularly stand out over the rest.”

Ueda’s staring at him in a way that Koyama can’t decipher, though his mind is instantly reprimanding him for saying something wrong. “That’s nice to hear,” Ueda finally says. “I was starting to think I was some kind of ugly duckling until I cut my hair and grew into a badass swan.”

The analogy has Koyama laughing, a bit nervously as he considers his words. “I think you’ve always been a badass swan.”

The corners of Ueda’s lips rise in a pleased expression. “Thank you, Koyama-kun.”

“Call me Kei,” Koyama says without thinking. “You know, if you want to.”

“Kei,” Ueda repeats, like he’s testing the syllables on his tongue. “Call me Tatsuya then.”

“Okay, Tatsuya,” Koyama replies. “Thank you for inviting me out today.”

“Do you know why I did that?” Ueda asks, pausing to accept his plate as the waiter brings it over. “I thought you did, but apparently you don’t.”

“What?” Koyama asks, a little confused.

“In the hallway earlier,” Ueda begins, “you are the only person who hasn’t tried to hit on me in the past couple weeks. I had no idea so many of us were inclined towards our own gender.”

“Ah, yeah.” Koyama feels warmth spread across his cheeks. “Comes with the job, I guess.”

Ueda takes off his sunglasses and looks right at him. “At first I didn’t even think you liked me, but then you made it perfectly clear.”

Disaster almost strikes when Koyama drops his chopsticks full of food. “I did?”

“Nonverbal cues,” Ueda explains. “You never actually looked at my eyes. It was always some other part of my face, or lower.”

Now Koyama’s face has to be red. “I’m sorry—”

Ueda holds up a hand to stop him. “Do you know how Tegoshi approached me?” When Koyama shakes his head, Ueda goes on. “He looked straight into my eyes, like he was trying to persuade me. It made me feel like he wasn’t interested in anything but the conquest of getting me into bed.”

“Tegoshi has good intentions,” Koyama says automatically, still protective of his members.

“I’m sure he does.” Ueda smiles. “He was also leaning up against the wall next to me, while you were standing right in front of me, your knees and feet pointed right toward me.”

Koyama tilts his head as he tries to figure out what the meaning of this is. “I wasn’t really thinking about how I was standing.”

“Exactly, it’s involuntary,” Ueda says. “Something we’re trained to do in boxing is to pay attention to how the other person moves and reacts. I’ve spent years studying what certain signals mean, both in the ring and out. I could keep going with my assessment of you in particular, but I can sum it up by saying that everything in your stance practically yelled to me how much you like me.”

“Did it?” Koyama asks, feeling sheepish. “What makes me different than everyone else, then?”

Ueda laughs. “You didn’t try to jump me, for one thing.”

“I—I’m not like that,” Koyama stammers out. “Not that I haven’t, you know. I just like to wait.”

“Me, too.” Ueda smiles at him. “Would you like this to be a date, Kei?”

“Yes,” Koyama answers right away. “Yes I would.”

“Then it is.” Ueda pushes away his plate and signals for the check. “Since I asked you here, I’ll get this one, okay?”

“I’ll get the next one,” Koyama readily agrees. “Though our tour starts tomorrow, so…”

“I understand,” Ueda says. “Just don’t forget about me with all of those cute girls screaming your name.”

“You’re cuter than all of them,” Koyama says before he can stop himself, and Ueda sucks his lips into his mouth, presumably to keep from laughing. “Sorry, that was lame.”

Shaking his head, Ueda produces his bank card and waits until the waiter walks away again. “Thank you. For the compliment and your affection.”

Koyama just nods his head as they finish paying and walk towards the street, Koyama falling into step with Ueda. “Did you drive?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Ueda answers. “You didn’t?”

“I live down the street,” Koyama says, pointing in the direction. “Not really worth wasting gas.”

“I’ll give you a ride home,” Ueda offers, gently looping his arm around Koyama’s and guiding him to the parking area. It almost feels like Koyama is escorting him, except that Ueda’s the one leading right now. “Unless you want to go somewhere else?”

“I want to,” Koyama starts, “but I have rehearsal early in the morning, and—”

“No explanation necessary,” Ueda cuts him off. “You should rest up for your tour. We can go out properly when you get back.”

Koyama turns to look at him as they reach his car, glancing down at the soft eyes that look up at him. “Okay.”

The short drive is spent in silence, and Koyama beams when Ueda reaches for his hand once the gear is set. It’s one of the nicest, most innocent gestures he’s ever experienced, and each passing second makes him want to invite Ueda up to his apartment to feel _more_.

“This is me,” Koyama says as they pull up alongside his building. It’s dark, but Ueda’s windows are darker and Koyama’s confident that no one strolling down the sidewalk can see them. “So…good night.”

Koyama starts to let go of Ueda’s hand and reach for the door, but Ueda pulls on his wrist and the next thing Koyama knows, there are thick lips pressed to his. It’s such a shock that Koyama doesn’t respond right away, a few seconds delay before he turns his whole body in the passenger seat and wraps his arms around Ueda’s neck, kissing him back wholeheartedly.

It feels like forever before they break apart, and Ueda’s eyes are even darker as they regard him incredulously. “Wow, Kei. I didn’t expect you to kiss me like _that_.”

“I’m not a complete prude,” Koyama says with a laugh. “Besides, you started it.”

“I did,” Ueda replies, almost proudly as he catches his breath. “I guess there are some things that body language can’t predict.”

Koyama laughs as he reaches for the door again. “I’m just full of surprises, I guess. Good night.”

“Looking forward to them all,” Ueda tells him, and Koyama almost shivers from the promise in his voice. “Good night.”

*

“Who on earth have you been texting so much?” Tegoshi whines, flopping right on Koyama’s lap like a big, pouty dog.

“His _boyfriend_ ~” Shige teases from the makeup table as he tries unsuccessfully to tame his hair.

“Are we in high school?” Koyama teases, selecting the last emoji before sending the message. He and Ueda have been playing getting-to-know-you shiritori for the past couple weeks, solely via text messaging.

“You know,” Massu casually calls over, “they say sexting isn’t very healthy.”

“Not sexting,” Koyama says pointedly. “Like I would do that in the same room with you guys.”

“Why not? I do,” Tegoshi declares, and Koyama shoves him off of his lap. “Ah, Leader is really serious about this!”

“I don’t do these kinds of things half-assed,” Koyama tells him. “My heart is precious, and I will only give it to someone who will take care of it.”

“That’s so deep,” Shige comments, a bit sarcastically, and the other two grunt their agreement.

Koyama ignores them as he puts away his phone and prepares for the concert, shifting easily into idol mode. Somehow he thinks that his growing feelings for Ueda carry over into his performance, making him do even better so that he can enjoy his shiny new relationship with no regrets.

Right now, in both his personal and professional life, he’s making a beautiful love.


End file.
